Forbidden Scrament
by AidenLee
Summary: Two naked bodies are curled in a tranquil intimacy; limbs intertwined; skin to skin... Warning: PetMund Slash/religious terms are used to symbolize sexual implications ...


**Rating: **R   
**Genre:** Erotic  
**Warning: **_religious terms _are used to symbolize _sexual implications_  
**Disclaimer:** This is pure fiction...

**The Forbidden Sacrament**  
_by **Jarield** Lunel de Mourcerf_

_Help me Father as I come into the sweet unknown,  
Thank you Father; your gift will be lovingly pleasured,  
**Bless me Father for I have sinned…**_

In this royal cradle of silk, adorned with pearls and diamonds; two naked bodies are curled in a tranquil intimacy; limbs intertwined; skin to skin; breathing in a pious harmony. This is indeed a figure of perfection that even Aphrodite herself will rage in envy; for she is far less beautiful than the painting in this night.

As the wolf cried all his romance to the moon; a pair of dark round gems in aged bronze twinkled in the black space. It took droplets of moonlight for the beautiful boy to acclimatize in the darkness of this chamber – a sudden cold breeze filled the spaces surrounding him. It could have made his body shiver; but the boy at least starting tonight, will only feel warmth in his slumber.

He looks to his northeast to gaze upon a handsome sight of golden bravery. And by mere looking, the boy might have already lured into his impasse; for the boy saw a menacing image that could make Narciso fall out of love of his own self. Because like this boy; Narciso's heart might be tamed by his royal magnificence.

The beautiful boy closed his eyes for another time savoring the fragrance of passion coming from the sweated body possessing his own psyche… This is the aftermath of this forbidden sacrament – a holy ritual which manifested that this beautiful boy is no longer a boy… but a true man. Too young and tender maybe; ignorant and wild; but nonetheless, still a man. Could this be considered a miracle…especially if this new man is no one but the immaculate deviant, Edmund.

Who would have thought that this would happen? Who would have thought that a fateful journey of wars and fantasies will lead to a saccharine crime?... Definitely not the immaculate deviant Edmund – oh silent and stingy – oh loving and just Edmund…. The beautiful Edmund who has a haunting smile of mystery that could either put an ease to fretfulness or bring fourth raging storms to a spirit; for this immaculate deviant they say possesses a pair of orbs that is full of young wisdom that could take away all your character… No, it was beyond Edmund's power to know; nor it was beyond his power to stop it.

For this is after all written in the stars by the gods themselves; and no one could change what the divine beings had predetermined.

This is the night when the immaculate deviant received the last sacrament that only the fallen could take; a forbidden blessing from the deities of the heavens; same permissible curse from the masters of hell.

This is the night when the immaculate deviant is not only baptized by the juices of gluttony but also ordained with the seeds of life. This is the night when the immaculate deviant was surmounted and filled through the hardened serpent of penance, and received confirmation with the kiss of lust. This is the night when the immaculate deviant was anointed and healed with caresses through man's desires. This is the night when immaculate deviant drank and tasted his very own flesh and blood in a Eucharistic ritual. But above all, this is the night when the immaculate deviant has been part of a union of two souls in an everlasting covenant. This is more than just a marriage; this is the will of the gods.

For the night has finally came, when the immaculate deviant was asked to choose between iris and rose – to remain as an iris; with no trace of color, chastity exposed in the meadow – or to be a rose; tainted by his gracious blood, protected by thorns with his shadowy obsession…. Yes, this is freedom. After all, it was the immaculate deviant's own freewill that ended him caught in this trance of the holiest sin.


End file.
